Ninja Pets
by Kikiro
Summary: Someone places a jutsu on Naruto and Sasuke and they wake up finding themselves in the real world. Shortly after they are found by a fangirl, they undergo changes that turn them into animals. humans-turned-animals in heat, shonen-ai/yaoi, real world, OC
1. Prologue

**Title: Ninja Pets**

**PG-13 Adventure/Humor**

**Author: Kikiro **

**Warnings: fluff, humans-turned-animals in heat, yaoi/shonen-ai, swearing, real world, unbeta'd**

**Summary: Some one places a jutsu on Naruto and Sasuke when no one was looking and when they wake up they find them selfs in the real world. Shortly after they are found by a fangirl, they under go changes that turn them into animals. Now they need to find a way to turn back into humans and get back to the ninja world.**

**Flames: will be used to cook my foods in my nonworking oven.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Sasuke are not animals and definitely not sex animals either; therefore I do not own them.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>There was a rustling sound coming from the bushes to their left, a clash of metal to their right followed by a groan from their sensei. Sakura sat mostly useless before them as the unseen fight continued.<p>

A silent chant was spoken from atop the trees as the body, or clone of the enemy disappeared in a puff of smoke. The wind decided then to pick up and play with the four shinobi's hair when the chanting stopped.

"Are they gone?" whispered the pink haired girl to no one in particular.

As the wind settled, Kakashi came from behind them holding his upper arm, blood staining the fabric of his shirt a dark violet color. Sakura shot up to her sensei and almost immediately a pale green light surrounded her hands as she worked to heal his wound.

"We should stay here for the night." Kakashi said looking towards the two boys staring at the ground blankly.

After the tents were put up, Naruto and Sasuke walked off to gather firewood.

"Sensei, what was that?" asked Sakura.

"…I don't know…"

* * *

><p>"Do you feel different?" Sasuke asked the blonde once he was far enough away from the camp. Ever since that mysterious enemy disappeared, he felt something like a weight in his stomach.<p>

"How different?" Naruto glanced at Sasuke picking up a fallen branch from beside him and breaking it over his knee to make it smaller.

Sasuke looked at Naruto contemplatively before looking at his stomach placing a hand over his abdomen. "Like something in your stomach, eating away at you and making you feel heavier." He looked back up at Naruto searching his eyes for any kind of understanding.

Though he was giving him a 'what-are-you-on?' look, he said "Yeah. The only other place I've ever felt this before was in my heart, but that stopped when I became a gennin."

A snarl was heard from in front of them. They both looked up to stare into far off yellow eyes gleaming in the moon light. Growling could be heard from their sides and they slowly backed away towards the camp.

More yellow eyes appeared and a wild bark was heard before the trampling of paws came their way. Naruto was the first one to bolt towards the camp. Completely forgetting that he could defeat them on his own, Sasuke followed hot on the blonde's tail.

The image of Kakashi resting against a rock reading his orange book of erotica became more clear and closer until the scarecrow looked up. Seemingly, the image began to recede as their sensei rose from his sitting position with wide eyes, a concerned look on his covered face. The world became lopsided before turning completely to its side and blurring before going black, the last thing they both saw was Sakura coming to see what the problem was, their names being called into the night without a response.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><em>This story takes place before the valley of the end. Sasuke has gotten the curse mark from Orochimaru.<em>

_The feeling Sasuke tries to describe, if you've never felt it before, is that of one of what you feel when you've been put down or someone says that they despise you when they act all friendly to you as if they've loved you, like you've been used. Naruto says he's only felt it in his heart before because he's never been used and despised but always been lonely, if you know what I mean…_

_It's a horrible feeling, you can feel it best when you have had the best day ever then you hear something that makes the world crumble all around you, and it can happen with just one word too…_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two boys stumble to the pavement of an alleyway facing the road. A few cars whizzed by uncaring of their presence.

"Uh… Are you guys okay?"

Naruto lifted his head off the rocks that were leaving an impression on his cheeks. "Ugh, where are we?" he said, finding the surroundings unfamiliar.

"Shut up dobe." commanded Sasuke as he lifted his sore body off the protruding objects. "Where are we, usuratonkachi."

Naruto pulled up his sleeve of his left arm making a fist ready to punch the raven haired boy. "Teme!"

"You guys sound so much like the real thing. Where did you get those outfits, they look so well made."

Both boys paused in what they were doing and gave the stranger a once over (on Sasuke's part at least). For one thing, her voice had gotten louder indicating that she had stepped closer to them. Her blond bangs framed her face as the rest of her hair was black, giving a punk look when the two colors clashed hanging just over her shoulders. She wore a plain white t-shirt that outlined her breasts, pulling the fabric tight. The legs of her jeans were rolled up to just bellow the knee. Yellow flip-flops on her feet showed off the pink nail polish painted messily over her toenails.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked in the same stance, a dumbfounded look on his face.

She put her thumb to her chest and gave a mischievous grin. "My name is Sekimiko, but you can just call me Kimi!"

Sasuke snorted.

"Kimi, who are these people?"

"Jurou!" Sekimiko jumped and ran back to he short hair raven. He was wearing khaki shorts and a red shirt that read 'Flashes' in bold white lettering, sandals and socks.

"These people are-erm… What are your names?"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke and this dobe's name is Uzumaki Naruto." The ducks butt spoke.

The girl put on a 'no duh' face. "Yea, I know that. But, no, I mean your real names."

"Like I said, Sasuke and Naruto are our names; our surnames are Uchiha and Uzumaki." He was getting aggravated if a huff of breath wasn't a good indicator of that.

"Okay, either your trying to get on our nerves, or your too far into character-"

"Character?" Echoed Naruto.

"Yea, you guys are cosplayers are you not?" Jurou asked in a 'whatever' kind of voice.

"I have never heard of such nonsense." The Uchiha crossed his arms.

"But you- oh never mind." Sekimiko waved her hand dismissively.

"I will elaborate. Cosplay, or 'costume play', is a type of performance art in which people wear costumes and accessories to represent a specific character or idea. And to add, you are in cosplay as two of the main characters in the anime 'Naruto'." Jurou pointed to the two 'cosplayers'.

"I am the real Sasuke, the last Uchiha. I am not a henge! I am not an actor!" Growled the ninja.

"There's only one way to prove that… but this is not the place." Said Sekimiko with her arms crossed and nodded her head.

"Right, but-never mind. I'm sure you know the place." Jurou smirked.

"Come, we must go." Sekimiko turned and walked across the street to a parking lot. To their left was a large building with a concrete ramp as well as stairs going to automatic sliding glass doors. A sign said 'Willard Memorial Library'.

They were headed for a parking lot behind a building. A few cars and trucks were lined up in rows next to each other.

Jurou pulled something from his pocket that shined in the afternoon sun, a clicking sound and a car horn honked making the two ninja jump almost right out of their skin. "Sorry 'bout that." He said shyly.

They walked up to a dark blue car, the one that honked at them, and Sekimiko opened the passenger and back seat door motioning Sasuke to take the front and Naruto the back.

"I'm not getting in that metal box." Oh yes, Sasuke was resisting.

"I had a feeling this was going to happen."

"Wanna just shove 'em in and lock the doors?"

"…Kimi."

"Geez, you're a party pooper." She stuck out her tongue at the boy.

"You guys either get in or risk getting hit by a train when you walk trying to find us." Naruto fearlessly slid into the back seat with out further provocation and bundled into a ball on the large seat. "That was easy. Now how 'bout you, duck-butt?" He received a glare from obsidian orbs.

Sekimiko sighed, it was only two in the afternoon and she was already tired. "Get hit by a thousand pound engine from a speeding train or be safe in this moving metal box. Your choice."

Sasuke scoffed, but, reluctantly, climbed into the front seat. Sekimiko, with an accomplished smile on her face, slammed the passenger seat closed and took her spot in the back. She noticed how Naruto fisted his hands on his legs and scrunched his eyes together in the small space. Once she buckled her seatbelt, she did the same for Naruto, vaguely noting Jurou had done the same for Sasuke –or rather, forced him to do it himself.

The engine started in a rumble. A mumble of 'old jalopy' was heard from Jurou. Sekimiko pulled a shaky Naruto to her and petted his hair as they drove off. Unseen was the glare Sasuke gave the loving look of Sekimiko from the side mirror.

**TBC...**

_It's hard to write a canon Naruto and Sasuke. I admit that. Even if later on in the story they are used for mostly humor. I seem to make Sasuke with a sense of humor that he shouldn't have so I made this story to direct all of my humor to… and its failing._

_Is Sasuke, dare I say it… jealous?_

_All the places in this story are real places. I should know; I lived in this town for at least six years. The places and houses mentioned I myself have been in there due to my multiple connections (my mother knew those people) or they were public places. The town in question is found here (remove the spaces): http:/ maps. google. com/maps?hl=en&ie=UTF8&ll=41.05201,-82.725635&spn=0.020712,0.043945&t=h&z=15_

'"_Wanna just shove 'em in and lock the doors?"'_


End file.
